Gloves, medical, surgical, industrial and the like, function principally to protect the human wearer from harm. Such protection includes protection from solid, liquid or even gaseous materials. This protection is necessary, for example, when the human wearer is handling hazardous chemicals or bodily fluids.
Glove manufacturers spend significant amounts of time and money to insure that gloves of their manufacture provide a complete and adequate barrier. Gloves are manufactured in a wide variety of types and, correspondingly, compositions. Nonetheless, a glove wearer relies on a glove to provide an adequate barrier. When a glove's barrier is breached, the wearer is then exposed to the hazard from which the glove was intended to protect the wearer.
It would therefore be an advantage to have a glove that would warn a wearer that the glove's barrier has been breached or compromised. It would be a further advantage to have a glove that would transmit a signal to an external receiver when the glove's barrier has been breached or compromised.